The Wingless
by The Queen Christine
Summary: When Lilo prays for a friend to be sent down from the heavens, Jim Hawkins isn't exactly the salvation Nani was expecting. However, as time goes on and bonds begin to form and strengthen, they start to realize that some people buckle under their burdens, some little girls are heavily broken, and some angels are breathed into life without halos and wings.


The Wingless

**Summary **::When Lilo prays for a friend to be sent down from the heavens, Jim Hawkins isn't exactly the salvation Nani was hoping God would deliver to her sister (in all honesty, she wasn't even sure if it was God that had sent him); but as their bonds begin to form and strengthen without consent, they start to realize and understand that some people buckle under their burdens, some little girls are heavily broken, and some angels are breathed into life without halos and wings.

**a/n **:: I want everyone to go to LoveandHeartbreak's youtube channel right now, watch one of her gorgeous and beautifully made videos, pay homage and cult-like worship, and then offer up many fat, virgin pigs as sacrifice.

The only reason this story could even be alive right now is because of her and her preview video titled "Broken." I, inspired by it, felt an itching in my fingers and badly wanted to turn that video into a story – and, well, here I am! I would like to remind readers that, though this was inspired by Love's video, the plot will not be exactly like it. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves, too, you know!

Each chapter will be roughly about 1000 words, because I felt that long chapters wouldn't really fit the feel I was trying to create – if that makes any sense.

I hope everyone enjoys this story, as I will surely enjoy writing it. I have done my best to keep everyone in character, and I pray that no one does anything significantly OOC! After reading, please be a darling and drop a review, because that would be great – after all, a writer's diet is composed of reviews!

On another note… Love, I thank you again for allowing me to write this, and my sincerest apologies for taking so long!

**Disclaimer** :: I do not own the idea – it belongs to LoveandHeartbreak. I do not own _Lilo and Stitch_ and its characters; neither do I own _Treasure Planet_ and its characters – both belong to their respective owners.

* * *

i._ the angel that fell._

"_It's me again._

_I need someone to be my friend, someone who won't run away._

_Maybe send me an angel!_

_The nicest angel you have."_

Ignited with a passion no human could ever hope to possess, the flames burst to life, eating away at the sails and the wooden ship, not caring whatsoever that Jim Hawkins was plummeting to his doom. As passionate as the fire was, it was just as cruel, and no matter how much the young man shouted and cursed, he could only watch in helpless desperation as his escape plans combusted into ashes.

"No!"

Panicked eyes were glazed over with the trees of the forests; it seemed as if they were reaching out for him, pulling him in with greedy, open arms.

"Hold on tight, Morph!" The little, pink creature cooed anxiously from where it was tucked inside his jacket.

Each cloud made way for the tiny, falling ship, resembling a star only in its chaotic flames. Soon, though, there were no more clouds to tumble through, and all that was left was open air. Seconds later, darkness took over as he held on for his life. With his eyes clenched closed, Jim prayed for a miracle just as the ship crashed through a series of trees. Each _thump! _and _whoosh!_ and _snap!_ reverberated throughout his body until the wooden victim finally tumbled over atop him. His body slid and his face met the ground, something he had thought he would never feel again.

Was it over?

Was he alive?

Or was this the floor of the mouth of hell?

He could hear birds and the ruffle of trees; the smell of dirt and grass drifted up from beneath him. This was no hell he had ever dreamed of.

"Morph, you still breathing?" Jim patted his coat delicately, and the wiggling reply he received was more than enough for confirmation. "Alright, let's see what's out there…"

With eyes unadjusted to the darkness, he groped around for the boundaries of the little ship; sliding his hands to its edge, he lifted it up and was met with brightly colored trees and a blinding light. The echo of unseen birds was louder and more melodic; overhead were blue skies he recognized, and yet it was different from his own skies. The leafy land was a surprise, albeit one that was pleasant; his own planet was practically a wasteland, devoid of the green life this planet was blessed with.

"Definitely not dead," Jim mumbled as Morph squirmed out of the confines of the fabric. The moment the creature was exposed to the new world, it cooed excitedly and bounced around in an effort to explore, though it knew better than to wander away from Jim's protective eyes.

"Not so loud, Morph," Jim warned. "We don't know what's here."

Ignoring his advice, Morph led him in a random direction, _ooh_ing and _ahh_ing in its native tongue all the while.

As confused as he was, Jim had to admit that it really was beautiful here. The vivid and flourishing life captured all gazes and stole breaths away; his mother would've lo – no. Jim shook his head. That past was dead and gone now. He had to stop thinking about her. It was better this way.

"Angel!"

Jim turned around toward the source of the noise – and saw nothing.

"I knew it was you!"

Wait a minute…

His gaze dropped and a little girl stared back at him with dark eyes and the biggest grin she could muster. The child was so excited to see him and he had absolutely no idea why. Surely, there was some kind of miscommunication. Looking around, he searched for another person in the woods, but there was no one else there.

"Where are your wings?"

"Wings…?"

"Are they invisible?"

Jim cleared his throat, wondering if the crazy child was violent and a threat to his life. "Listen, kid,"

"It's Lilo. God didn't tell you my name?"

"…Right… I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"God sent you."

"There is no God, kid."

"But…you're here."

The little girl was strange. Honestly, he hated kids; all kinds, all types, and all species. If it was a child, no matter what kind it was, it was immediately placed in his black book, but even if he despised their very being, that didn't mean he had no knowledge of them. Of all the kids he wanted to strangle, this one was different: her manner of speaking, the way she held herself, what she said, and her eyes…

They were so dark.

"Lilo!"

Jim looked behind the girl to see an older version of the kid pushing past the branches. The moment they made eye contact, the lady rushed forward and pulled Lilo away; instinctively, Jim backed up, knowing better than to get in the way of motherly instincts (though she did look too young to be a mom).

She grabbed the girl's arm and glared sternly at her, though she did not forget to keep a watchful eye on Jim.

"Lilo, don't run off like that! And what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Staring warily at him and Morph (the pink alien earned a look of suspicion and slight disgust), she held a tight grip on Lilo, though the little girl easily wrestled her way out of her grasp.

"He's not a stranger!" Lilo protested. "I asked for him! He's an angel, Nani; God sent him to be my friend."

Three pairs of eyes grew larger at her statement, and all owners were completely baffled at how she arrived at that obviously incorrect conclusion.

"Lilo, sweetie," Nani dropped to her eye level and stroked her cheek. "I know things have been…hard, lately," – she swallowed a thick lump in her throat – "but I don't think God sent him, and I don't think he's an angel, honey."

"You're wrong!" Lilo pushed herself away from the woman and ran toward Jim with arms outstretched. She grabbed onto his pants' leg and hugged him, looking up with those eyes that whispered secrets darker than what a child should keep.

With a hopeful grin, she asked, "You don't have a place to stay 'cause you fell from the sky, right?"

"Yeah, but…" That was true, but not in the way she thought it was. Jim wasn't an angel, and he certainly wasn't sent by any 'God,' but he wasn't sure how to break it to her. He hated kids and would gladly ruin their dreams, but this one was different. He wasn't entirely sure exactly why or how, but she was.

"You can stay with us!" she smiled.

"Lilo, I don't think that's a good idea."

Jim's eyes met the woman's hesitating gaze; he offered her an unsure smile, since they were both in a similar predicament (being completely dominated by a single, little six-year-old girl).

"You…really fell from the sky? In that weird ball of fire we saw a moment ago?" She looked skeptical, but Jim had the proof a few hundred feet behind him, billowing smoke out with a toxic desire.

"Yeah," he said simply, and added, "it's a long story."

"Okay…" She seemed unconvinced. "You're not some fugitive, are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

Nani sighed and turned around, leading the way back to her house.

"This way…" she mumbled.

Following behind Nani as she expertly maneuvered her way through the woods, he had no idea that his life was about to change drastically.

"What's your name?"

"It's Jim."

"Jim, I can see your wings!"

* * *

**a/n** :: The first chapter is done – and there shall be many more to come! I hope no one was OOC. I watched the movies, but I feel like I still haven't quite grasped their characters…

Anyways, thanks for reading, and TO YOU (you know who you are!) – thank you again for giving me this wonderful opportunity.

Drop a review to feed me, darlings!

And I hope you read the next chapter when it comes out!


End file.
